The present invention relates to the field of knitted fabrics, and namely it concerns a new knitting process for obtaining a so-called xe2x80x9cpilexe2x80x9d fabric. The invention also relates to a knitting machine aimed at operating according to the process, and a knitted fabric obtainable with such process and machine.
Presently, the textile industry offers a wide range of so-called xe2x80x9cpilexe2x80x9d fabrics, i. e. fabrics providing on one side a distribution of tufts or hairs, formed by way of a effect (or pile) yarn. The processes for manufacturing such fabrics, and consequently the machines aimed at carrying out them, are likewise various. Considering in particular the cut pile knitted fabrics obtained by means of flat or circular knitting machinesxe2x80x94disregarding ecological furs and peluche fabricsxe2x80x94according to the prior art, loops are formed, like in the terry fabrics, and cut during the finishing steps, through the so-called xe2x80x9cshearingxe2x80x9d operation.
With this process it is not possible to obtain pile fancy patterns, because the terry fabric knitting machines do not allow to freely arrange the pile loops, as a function of the pattern one wishes to obtain on a side of the fabric.
Besides, the shearing operation involves up to 30% yarn wastes (pile loops are cut about half their length), thus causing a remarkable increase in the production costs, which are in any case burdened by the additional shearing productive step.
The main object of the present invention is to allow the manufacturing of a weft-knitted fabric so that cut pile is formed in the course of the knitting productive step.
While accomplishing the above mentioned general object, a particular object of the present invention is to permit a free arrangement of the cut pile among the normal stitches of the fabric, in order to obtain pile fancy designs and/or patterns.
Said objects are attained with the weft-knitting process having the essential features defined in appended claim 1.
An improved knitting machine operating according to the process is essentially as defined by appended claim 10.
A knitted fabric obtainable with such process and machine has the features essentially defined by appended claim 20.